1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directing vehicles traveling over a roadway during an emergency, such as but not limited to evacuating the vehicles from a cite of a natural or unnatural disaster.
2. Background Art
Any number of natural and unnatural events may require a community or geographical location to move a high quantity of people from a dangerous areas to a safer area. The process may be implemented, at least in part, through vehicular roadway based travel where persons evacuate the scene through mass vehicle transport. The resulting sudden increase in traffic tends to provide gridlock and excessively slow roadway transport. This can be problematic when trying to evacuate an area.